A Fresh Start and a New Beginning-ON HOLD
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Summary Inside! Please read A/N!
1. Chapter 1

New Stories on both Pages! Please read and Review and read the bottom! Important A/N for my lovely readers.

* * *

Summary: Joey is done with the bullshit with his parents and their divorced, so when he father get fulled custody of him and his siblings, Serenity and Matthew, Joey welcomes the new city and environment. After reconnecting with family and old friends, Joey feels happy again in his life and when he meets Seto Kaiba, he finally understand what his father said to his Mother the dad he left, **"Moving is the best because I want to see you happy and that's all I ever wanted,even after everything you have done to me and our children."**

* * *

Joey groaned as his mother and father argued never understood why his father let his mother get away with everything she does. She cheats, gambles away her life and their money, and hits and even tries to beat her own children, but she doesn't care. She is living her life and that's all that matters to her.

"For someone who is 45 years old, she lives her life like she fucking 21." Serenity, Joey's little sister said as she and Matthew, Joey's and Serenity's little brother.

Joey laughed. "Yeah, but it's whatever. Did you guys pack like dad told you to?" Joey ask his brother and sister. They both shakes their heads yes. Joey then heard glass being broken and more yelling and crying.

Joey sighed, whatever his mother was doing, she was doing it as a last ditch effort to keep her family together, even when it was time to let go.

 **~Down Stairs~**

"You can't do this James!' James' wife and Joey and Serenity and Matthew mother, Jamie yelled out. She wasn't about to lose her income just because James and her idiots children, thinks that she is an unfit mother.

"Jamie, you spend all my hard working money on you games and then you come home and hit our fucking children! I have already reported you to the DCF! I have full custody of the kids! Jamie, I love you but I can't do this any more." James said to Jamie.

Jamie rolled her eyes as she grab an glass vase and threw it at James. James fell to the floor right before it hit you. James growled at Jamie.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?! Calm the fuck down!" James yelled out at her. Jamie ran up and started attacking James. James grab Jamie's arms and threw her on the floor. James got up and moved into the kitchen. He wasn't about to deal with a drunk Jamie!

"Jamie! We're done! I have full custody of the kids and you will have to support yourself!" James said as Jamie started attacking him again.

James let Jamie attack him and as she slowly stop, she started crying. James pulled Jamie close and rock her back and forth. He kiss her forehead and sighed as she finally calm down.

James rubbed Jamie's back and sighed.

"Jamie, I will always love you, but you need help," James said before Jamie stop him.

"Then lets just separate and I go and get the help I need and if I haven't change, then we get a divorced." Jamie said. James look at Jamie like she had lost her mind right than and there.

Jamie sighed, she didn't want to lose her husband, the man she has been in love with seen she was 5. She didn't want to lose her children either. She loved them even when she was drunk and hitting them. She wasn't the woman she once was and she hope that doing whatever James wanted her to do would, hopefully, save her marriage.

"Please, James, Please." Jamie said asking her husband for one more chance.

James look at Jamie. He still loved her and he wanted to give her one more chance, he really did and he knew that his children still loved even after everything she has done to this family. James sighed. He could see that this was the best he could get out of Jamie.

"Okay Jamie. Get dress, I'll drive you to Rehab while me and the kids move back home, if and when you're better, we will welcome you." James said.

James and Jamie didn't needed to go far. Joey walk down with Jamie's suitcases. Joey places them down and went back upstairs.

Jamie knew that her son was upset with her. She know that he knows she kinds of blames the birth of Serenity and Matthew for her many problems. She knew that Joey hadn't forgiven her and he might never forgive her, but hopefully going to rehab can help her fix her relationships with her children.

James and Jamie go to the car and get in. It's silent the whole way there. Jamie knew that at some point this would happen. She wasn't surprised as she should have been. She knew that it was time for her to grow up.

* * *

~2 Hours Later~

James pokes Jamie awake. Jamie wakes up and looks around and knows that it's time for her new beginning.

Jamie gets out as 2 men walk over and help James with her suitcases. Jamie walk in and sighed. She knew all about this rehab and knew that she would be in here for 6 months.

James and the men were done quick with putting her things up. When they talk to her and James, James was the one listening. Jamie's ears were dead.

This was the only way to save her marriage and her family and she had to take this last chance.

After they were finally done talking, James turned to Jamie and sighed. He pulled his wife into his arms and hug her. Jamie sighed back as she hug her husband back.

James look hard at Jamie as he said these words to her. **"Moving is the best because I want to see you happy and that's all I ever wanted,even after everything you have done to me and our children."** James said as he handed Jamie two keys and a piece of paper.

James kiss Jamie's forehead and walk away from his wife. Jamie felt the tears fall down her face.

'This really is my last chance to have my old life back.' Jamie thought as her rehab journey started.

* * *

Please Review! It will be a minutes before I update on any of my stories. I start school in two days and I will be very busy. I'll try to do it every 2 weeks, but it that doesn't work then every month. Hope you all like these 5 news stories.


	2. Author Note: Christmas Edition

Hey everyone! It has been forever since you guys heard from me. But, I have some good news for you guys. I will be coming back on **BOTH** my Fanfiction pages. I will also be updating as many of my stories I can. I have about two or three stories that I need to finish, then I will start on updating and correcting my stories. I have read through all my stories, and yes, I do see that have made a lot if errors, but now I am back to correct them.

I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be back in 2018 and to wish you guys a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Years and of course, Happy Holidays.

First, I'll finish my Naruto story. Have any of you check out the spin-off of Naruto? I really don't like the spin-off that much. I have watch the first three episodes and yes I like them, but they just didn't do anything for me. I really hated how they keep referring Naruto as Buruto's dad. It was just plain annoying. I hope that I can get into the spin-off soon.

I have decided to not do one of the Yugioh stories on my pages. I just don't like the story anymore. But, I will finish TV's other Yugioh story. I might come back to that story, but as of right now, I'm not feeling it.

I promise you guys, I will definitely go back on my first story and re-write it. When I read it yesterday and I was so annoyed with myself. I re-read through your comments and I finally saw why you guys keep asking if English was my first language. English is my first language, I just didn't go through the story when I was done. I just publish it without re-reading and for that I'm very sorry.

I will go through all my stories, because I can see that they need to be revised and I will be doing this for myself.

See you guys in 2018!

TTYL


End file.
